


rome'll decline and fall again

by radgara



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Episode: s01e12 Malec, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11092170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radgara/pseuds/radgara
Summary: Магнус прикасается пальцами к губам, все еще не веря до конца, что все это реально.





	rome'll decline and fall again

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [rome'll decline and fall again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6410107) by [iphigenias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iphigenias/pseuds/iphigenias). 



— Мне бы, наверное, надо переодеться, — говорит Алек, теребя свой галстук-бабочку, пока тот окончательно не сбивается набок. Магнусу хочется протянуть руку и поправить, хочется обнять его, но Алек все еще выглядит нервным, испуганным, как будто он собирается сбежать в любую секунду, а Магнусу хочется сделать все, чтобы Алек чувствовал себя безопасно и спокойно. 

— Ты выглядишь очень эффектно в этом костюме, — вот что Магнус говорит, потому что все это: открыто флиртовать, наблюдать за тем, как нежный румянец покрывает щеки Алека, подобно лесному пожару, съедающему сухую траву, — все это так знакомо, и Магнус прибегает к подобным уловкам в тех случаях, когда не знает, что еще сказать. Как и следовало ожидать, лицо Алека алеет и он коротко смотрит на Магнуса, как будто проверяя, что Магнус все еще здесь, что он настоящий, а затем отводит глаза. Сердце в груди Магнуса переворачивается, и он думает о том, что Алек сказал своему отцу: «Любовь? Нет. Это кое-что другое». Бабочки в животе у Магнуса могли бы не согласиться, но для Алека этого всего и так слишком много и все слишком быстро, и Магнус прячет свои чувства подальше до того момента, когда Алек сможет их вернуть, и вместо этого слегка ухмыляется:

— Конечно же, возможно, то, в чем ты не собирался жениться, подойдет тебе лучше. 

Алек удивленно хмыкает, так, будто он почти забыл про свадьбу. Это заставляет Магнуса улыбнуться снова (похоже, он не сможет перестать улыбаться, уж точно не в ближайшее время).

— Ты не... — говорит Алек, а затем замолкает. Он поворачивается посмотреть на Магнуса, но его взгляд не останавливается на маге, а неуверенно скользит мимо. Магнус улыбается мягче и ждет. 

— Ты не, — вновь начинает Алек, после слишком длинной паузы, а его щеки еще больше краснеют, — подождешь меня здесь? Я на секунду. 

В этот раз он смотрит на Магнуса, и, может, лицо Алека и пылает, но он все еще так же прекрасен, как и в день их первой встречи, и Магнус не может отказаться.

— Все, что угодно, для тебя, Александр, — отвечает он, и Алек фыркает и смеется, как будто уверен, что Магнус шутит. Магнус не пытается его разубедить. Слишком много и слишком быстро.

— Хорошо, — произносит Алек, и отступает, а потом останавливается, все еще смотрит на Магнуса. И тот видит что-то знакомое в этом взгляде, то, что было на церемонии в часовне, а потом Алек наклоняется, и все это ощущается как дежавю, и... ох. О.

Алек наклоняется и целует его — всего лишь мягкое, невинное прикосновение, но Магнус чувствует, как ресницы щекочут щеки, и чувствует на губах мягкие выдохи Алека и это как будто ничего и все сразу одновременно. 

— Окей, — говорит Алек, отстраняясь, и Магнус борется с желанием украсть у него еще один поцелуй. Алек ослепительно улыбается ему, совсем как в день их первой встречи, только еще более интимно, знакомо, и от одного взгляда на эту улыбку у Магнуса что-то колет на сердце. Алек собирается уйти, но не может оторвать от Магнуса взгляд, натыкается на стол, спотыкается и отводит глаза. Магнус подносит руку ко рту, чтобы скрыть смех, потому что Алек краснеет еще ярче, и выглядит таким удивленным и восхитительным.

— Эм, — говорит он, выпрямляясь и обходя стол. — Окей. Эм. Подожди меня здесь.

Как будто Магнус мог бы быть где-то еще.

Он смотрит, как Алек уходит, и хорошо еще, что не спотыкается на ступеньках, и вздыхает. У него уже сводит скулы от того, что он улыбается так много. Но каждый раз, думая об Алеке, о выражении его лица у алтаря, когда Магнус только вошел в часовню, о том, как тот без страха и сожалений шел к нему по проходу, о вкусе губ Алека и об их первом поцелуе: и настойчивом, и нежном, и все сразу, — когда он вспоминает все это и понимает, что снова улыбается, то все равно не может заставить себя прекратить, даже несмотря на то, что ему больно.

Он прикасается пальцами к губам, все еще не веря до конца, что все это реально, и в этот момент замечает Рагнора.

Его друг лежит на столе среди своих вещей, мягко глядя на Магнуса. И на этот раз Магнус краснеет и отрывает пальцы от губ, словно обжегшись.

— Что? — спрашивает Магнус, защищаясь, скрещивая руки на груди. Рагнор только ухмыляется.

— Ты выглядишь счастливым, — говорит он, спрыгивая со стола и подходя ближе.

— Что ж, ты дал мне хороший совет. 

Рагнор горделиво вскидывает голову, а Магнус только закатывает глаза. 

— Не дерзи мне. И это не только моих рук дело. 

Магнус чувствует, как его лицо смягчается только от того, что он думает об Алеке. На самом деле, это даже смешно, но не то, чтобы его это заботило.

— Ах, да. Тот самый сумеречный охотник. — Рагнор склоняет голову и оценивающе смотрит на Магнуса. — Мне он нравится, — внезапно говорит он, и Магнус смеется. Даже если Рагнор — это всего лишь плод его воображения, он предпочел бы думать, что они с Алеком поладили бы.

— Еще бы он тебе не нравился, — говорит Магнус, смеясь. — Вы оба — колючки. Это тебе надо было с ним встречаться.

— Встречаться, да? — это единственное из сказанного, на что Рагнор обращает внимание. Магнус только пожимает плечами. Он не хочет давить на Алека так внезапно, но, опять же, это Алек пригласил его на их первое свидание. Рагнор, кажется, читает его мысли по выражению лица, потому что перестает дразниться и смотрит на Магнуса пристально, и его тон внезапно становится серьезным.

— Я давно тебя таким не видел, друг мой, — говорит он, и Магнус тяжело сглатывает. — Это хорошо. Ты заслуживаешь его. Не отпускай его слишком легко.

У Магнуса пересыхает в горле.

— Ни за что, — хрипло отвечает он, но Рагнор уже исчез, так же быстро, как появился. В глазах Магнуса стоят слезы — он поднимает руку, чтобы стереть их и спасти подводку, но тут Алек зовет его, и Магнус инстинктивно поворачивается.

На Алеке его обыкновенные черные джинсы, рубашка и сапоги, но у Магнуса от одного взгляда на него все равно заходится сердце. Алек, должно быть, замечает слезы в его глазах (или, не дай бог, его испорченный макияж), потому что перестает улыбаться и, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки, приближается к Магнусу, но не прикасается к нему, а просто стоит, не зная, что делать.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает он, его голос пронизан беспокойством, и что-то внутри Магнуса ломается. Слезы грозят пролиться из глаз.

— Просто был трудный день, — ему удается отвертеться, и выражение лица Алека смягчается и становится понимающим. Магнус не осознает, что плачет, пока Алек не приближается снова, на этот раз обнимая его, крепко сжимая в объятиях и положив подбородок ему на макушку. Магнус уверен, что подводка пачкает рубашку Алека, но не похоже, чтобы тот возражал. Алек успокаивающе гладит Магнуса по спине, пока тот не расслабляется и, успокоившись, осторожно не выпутывается из объятий. Секунду Алек молча смотрит на него, пока он заклинанием приводит в порядок макияж. Магнус нервно улыбается.

— Мне очень жаль. Я имею в виду, по поводу Рагнора, — наконец говорит Алек, и улыбка Магнуса тускнеет. Он в замешательстве смотрит на Алека. 

— Джейс мне рассказал, — объясняет тот. — Мне очень жаль. Даже не могу представить, как тяжело это для тебя.

Магнус отворачивается и внезапно ему становится трудно дышать, и это не только из-за Рагнора. 

— Он был моим самым старым другом, — честно говорит он, снова встречаясь с Алеком взглядом. — Ты бы ему понравился, — добавляет через мгновение, наконец начиная по-настоящему улыбаться.

— Хотел бы я с ним встретиться, — говорит Алек мягко, улыбаясь в ответ, и возможно, Магнус и потерял своего самого дорогого друга вчера, но сегодня он снова нашел свое сердце, освободил его из плена в груди и вытащил на солнечные блики улыбки Александра. Он протягивает руку и неуверенно обхватывает пальцы Алека. Ладонь того потная, но Магнусу все равно. 

— Так что насчет того, чтобы сходить куда-нибудь выпить? — вот что он говорит, потому что то, что он хочет сказать: спасибо, я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя, — возможно, слишком быстро для их первого свидания. Но, может, Алек умеет читать между строк, потому что он опять наклоняется и прикасается губами ко лбу Магнуса. И даже несмотря на то, что он ничего не говорит в ответ, Магнус представляет, что слышит слова в поцелуе: не за что, я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя.

За плечом Алека Магнус видит, как Рагнор ему подмигивает и поднимает большие пальцы вверх. 

— Не отпускай его слишком легко, — шепчет он, и Магнус только крепче обхватывает ладонь Алека.

Ни за что.

**Author's Note:**

> Переведено для WTF Kombat 2017.  
> Бета: TylerAsDurden ♥


End file.
